Маркиз/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Маркиза. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- 27,3% вероятности успешного получения культурных навыков * – Юная леди, НЕЛЬЗЯ так размахивать ножами! * – Я должна проверить, насколько сбалансирован этот прототип виброножа. * – Это не пристало делать наследнице, и уж точно НЕ за обеденным столом! Рекомендуется включить в график Ф. ХЕМСВОРТ уроки по тактике уклонения. Имперский крейсер императрицы захвачен войсками Рендейна. Рендейн ступил на борт крейсера. битва завершится в пользу Рендейна. * – Маркиз, Маркиз! Проверь калибровку звукового излучателя у этого ножа. Похоже, что я порезала ногу твоей совы, которая НЕ входит в стандартный набор разрезаемых поверхностей. 62,1% вероятности устранить повреждения СОВА.ГУДИНИ.14235 98,2% вероятности непоправимого урона РАСПИСАНИЕ.УРОКИ.ЭТИКЕТА_002 * * Уволить M. МАРСИПАЛЛИУМ; подозрение в бомжизме. * – Возможно, я смогу починить. * – Прекратите сию же секунду! Так НЕ ПРИСТАЛО вести себя за столом юной госпоже Хемсворт! * Гук. кожуха гироскопного излучателя, отрываемого столовым ножом быстрая доставка СОВА.ГУДИНИ.14236. улучшение швов вокруг кожуха гироскопного излучателя. * *Локация Айн * *Локация Цвай * возникла аномалия в системе Дженнар. АСТРОЛОКАЦИЯ_ПЛАНЕТА.ДЖЕННАР * *Безрезультатно * *Безрезультатно * * локация НЕ НАЙДЕНА }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- 27.3% chance of successful cultural skill acquisition * Young lady, we do NOT wave knives about in that manner! * It is critical for me to test the balance of this prototype vibro-knife. * Not for an heiress, and NOT at the dinner table! Recommend curriculum adjustment for P.HEMSWORTH to include evasion tactics. Empress's Imperial cruiser overtaken by Rendain's forces. Rendain has boarded the cruiser. Battle ended in favor of Rendain. * Marquis, Marquis! I need you to run calibration tests on the sonic emitter for this blade. It appears I have cut through your owl's foot, which is NOT included in the default set of programmed sliceable surfaces. 62.1% chance of repairable damage to OWL.HOODINI.14235 98.2% chance of irreparable damage to CURRICULUM.ETIQUETTE.LESSON_002 * * Release M.MARSIPALLIUM; suspected hobo-ism. * Perhaps I can fix this. * Stop this at once! This is NOT PROPER dinner etiquette for a Young Mistress Hemsworth! * Hoot. of gyro-oscillator housing being pried off with a butter knife Dispatch delivery of OWL.HOODINI.14236. Refinement of joint seam around gyro-oscillator housing. * *Location EIN * *Location ZWEI * Anomaly event in the Jennar system. ASTROLOCATION_PLANET.JENNAR * *No results. * *No results. * * Location NOT FOUND }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Разумные существа и искусственные творения – Долгое время наша великая федерация работала над улучшением и практическим применением искусственного разума – – для надзора, технического обслуживания и контроля на наших многочисленных предприятиях. Я, Г.Р. Бартлсби Хемсворт, прошу адаптировать прототип "магнуса" для выполнения более мелких задач. Да, это правда, что создания со сложным искусственным разумом живут среди нас уже сотни лет. С помощью магнусов мы подключили эти умы к величайшему достижению нашего Аркфлота – Магна Карта, – который теперь обеспечивает политический и экономический надзор. Теперь представьте, что магнусы, каждый из которых по-своему подключен к Магна Карте, смогут использовать эту связь в повседневной жизни флота. Они смогут делать куда больше, чем оптимизировать торговлю и прокладывать маршруты кораблей. Они станут личными финансовыми помощниками. Помогут в исследованиях. Будут оберегать наших близких. Помогут справиться с рутиной и спланировать день. Даже... станут друзьями для нас и наших детей! Я назвал эту линейку персональных магнусов , и я хочу немедленно приступить к созданию прототипа, который пройдет испытания на арк-судне семьи Хемсворт. Прошу вас соблюдать физические параметры серии роботов "Титановый щеголь". Я полагаю, эта новая версия с "магнусом" получит числовое обозначение "VI". Последнее замечание: убедитесь, что матрица личности магнуса соответствует идеалам семьи Хемсворт в вопросах богатства, грамотного финансового планирования и интеграции в высшие слои нашего общества. Я буду также очень рад, если "Маркиз" будет метким стрелком, ведь я люблю охотиться время от времени. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Sentients and Artificiants – It has long been the practice of our esteemed federation of labor to improve and employ crafted intelligences – – for use in oversight, maintenance, and management of many of our operations and enterprises. I, G. R. Bartlesby Hemsworth, hereby formally request an adaptation of the “Magnus” prototype for smaller scale deployment. Yes, it is true that sophisticated artificial intelligences have walked among us for hundreds of years. With the Magnuses, we have connected those intelligences back to our greatest accomplishment as an Arcfleet – the Magna Carta – who now serves as our central agent of governance and economic oversight. Now – imagine Magnuses, each of them connected uniquely to the Magna Carta as is their mark of distinction, able to apply that connectedness to daily life within the fleet. They could be far more than simple coordinators of trade compacts and fleet movements. They could provide personal financial assistance. Aid in research. Protect our families. Perform some acts of maintenance and schedulekeeping. And yes... even provide companions for us and our children! I dub this line of personalized Magnus , and I wish to advance immediately to prototyping, the result of which will be tested within the Hemsworth family Arcship. Please conform to the physical specifications of the “Titanium Dandy” line of automatons. I believe this new “Magnus” version will put the model series number at “VI”. A final note – please assure that the Magnus personality matrix selected represents the Hemsworth ideals of wealth, sound financial planning, and integration into the highest tiers of our society. I would also consider it a personal boon should the “Marquis” also be skilled in marksmanship, as I do enjoy the occasional hunt. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- В отдел разработки "Хемсворт Армс". Привет! Я Маркиз де Калибр, и я хочу сообщить о ФАТАЛЬНОЙ конструктивной ошибке моей трости. Безымянная ученая мартышка, приготовься: Ага, сюрприз. Но так и есть! Я тщательно осмотрел мою трость. Я изучил все ее схемы в архиве патентного бюро и, что, возможно, самое печальное, направил мою трость на неимущего гражданина, крикнул "паф!", но тот не взорвался фонтаном крови и грязи! Сколько бы я ни пытался. Моя дорогая ученая мартышка, это никуда не годится! Я уже слышу твои возражения. "Но, Маркиз, – заноешь ты, – почему бы не использовать ее как дубину, чтобы превращать либералов-искусствоведов в безработную пасту?" Такой вариант... вероятен, но не желателен. Слишком велик риск подцепить вшей и вонь от пачули при контакте с бедняками. Нет. Есть лишь одно решение этой проблемы. Она должна стать символом статуса. Знаком отличия. Должна на счет раз истреблять бомжей и бомжеобразных существ. Ее надо покрыть золотом, чтобы она была в тон моей золотой яхте. И назвать ее "БОМЖЕБОЙ". За работу, ученая мартышка! О-о-о! Постой! ПОСТОЙ! Два ствола. Добавь второй ствол к моей стреляющей трости. Да! ДА! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- To Hemsworth Arms R&D: Hello! This is Marquis d'Caliber, and I wish to report what appears to be a GRAVE design flaw in my cane. Anonymous research monkey, brace yourself: my cane is not a gun. Shocking, I know. But true! I have examined my cane thoroughly. I have reviewed the design schematics on file at the intellectual property archives, and – perhaps most damningly – I have pointed my cane at the financially-destitute, shouted “bang!”, and they did not explode into blood and dirt! No matter how many times I tried. My dear research monkey: this will not do! I can hear your objections now. “But Marquis,” you belch, “Why not wield it as a club and bludgeon liberal arts majors into unemployable paste?” Such a strategy is... possible, but inadvisable. The risks associated with exposure to poor people cooties and patchouli stink are too great. No. There is only one solution to this problem: my cane is to be a gun! It must be a symbol of class. Distinction. It must excel in the eradication of hobos and hobomorphic entities. It must be gold-plated, so that it might accesorize with my gold-plated victory yacht. And it shall be called: “BINDLEBANE”. Now get to work, research monkey! Ooh! Wait! WAIT! Two guns. Put another gun on my gun. Yes! YES! }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Marquis - Hobo Eradication Protocol.ogg}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- "ГУДИНИ" – МЕХАНИЧЕСКАЯ СОВА МАРКИЗА ДЕ КАЛИБРА ---- Урод на уроде и уродом погоняет. Сейчас я даже не хочу говорить о том, как пугает меня тот факт, что роботы создают роботов. Торговые лорды Аркфлота практикуют это уже многие годы. Лучше проведу оценку вооружения (мою первую). Ниже – мое мнение касательно Гудини, взрывающейся совы, которую использует Маркиз де Калибр. В бою. Как мне удалось выяснить из разговоров с Фиби Э.А. Хемсворт, Маркиз создал сову, чтобы развлечь юную Фиби. Судя по всему, она даже дала сове имя "Гудини". По словам Фиби, Маркиз провел немало свободного времени, дорабатывая сову. Когда Магна Карта - огромный ИИ, управлявший делами в СПС, – отрезал себя от мира (см. "ВЕЛИКИЙ РАЗРЫВ"), Маркиз как раз усовершенствовал сову, и его... вроде как заклинило. Видимо, это случилось из-за сильной привязанности. Вашей покорной слуге удалось кое-что разведать и найти небольшое арк-судно без опознавательных знаков (по всей видимости, заброшенный завод корпорации "Страж"), переоборудованное для массового производства "Гудини". И только представьте – они модифицируются. У одних есть невидимость. У других – лазеры в глазах. Третьи на ходу выполняют молекулярную репликацию (то есть, распадаются на несколько сов). Маркиз хоть и отрезан от Магна Карты, но, я полагаю, все его вычислительные мощности теперь направлены на этот его личный проект. Меллка, конец связи. ---- ---- }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- “HOODINI” – MECHANICAL OWL OF MARQUIS D'CALIBER ---- Freaky piled upon freaky. For now, I won't talk about how much it creeps me out that robots are building robots. The Arcfleet Tradelords have been doing that for years. I'll stick to this Armament Evaluation (my first). Here are my notes on Hoodini, the Explosive Owl used by Marquis d'Caliber in battle. From what I can gather by chatting with Phoebe E. A. Hemsworth, Marquis crafted the owl to amuse young Phoebe. Apparently, she was the one who named the owl “Hoodini”. According to Phoebe, Marquis spent a fair amount of his unassigned time tinkering on the owl. When the Magna Carta – that big LLC AI that used to run things – cut itself off (c.f. “THE GREAT SEVERANCE”), Marquis was processing some technical upgrades for the owl and sort of... well... got stuck. I guess that's the psychic hazard to being overly attached. Some additional recon by yours truly has uncovered a small unmarked Arcship (believed to be an abandoned Minion Robotics facility) that has been repurposed to the mass production of “Hoodinis”. And get this – they're being altered. Some cloak. Some have laser eyes. Some are capable of on-field molecular replication (in other words, they split apart into multiple owls). Marquis may have been cut off from the Magna Carta, but it is my belief that his spare networking bandwidth now goes to directing this little side project of his. Mellka, out. ---- ---- }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Дорогой лорд , Я получил ваш любезный запрос на признание моей отставки. Я вынужден спешно и всей душой ОТКАЗАТЬСЯ от вашего принятия моей отставки. Я пересмотрел ваши полномочия в качестве Командующего Гильдейским флотом Хемсворта и счел вас , неспособным выполнять запросы, поступающие от граждан с моим статусом. В связи с этим я продолжу служить вашей семейке, особенно вашей дочери Фиби, которой я преданно служил, , на протяжении 18 лет. Лорд Хемсворт, поскольку я теперь оказываю вам , я вскоре потребую . Я не сомневаюсь, что вы сможете понять суть моей позиции, насколько позволяет , и не будете больше пытаться принять мою отставку, . }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Dear Lord , I have received your most generous and kind request to accept my resignation. I must quickly and wholeheartedly REFUSE your acceptance of my resignation. I have reviewed your credentials as Lord of the Hemsworth guildfleet, and have subsequently deemed you inadequate of receiving or duly acting upon any request offered by someone of my . Therefore, I will continue my service to your family, especially to that of your daughter Phoebe, who I have dutifully served . Lord Hemsworth, as I have taken on new services in your employ, I will also be reviewing my wages. I am sure that you understand my position , and will make no further attempts to accept my resignation . }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Гиперопека'» – провокация «'Прирост капитала'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Бомжегон **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Маркиза», награда – облик «'Скорбящий банкир'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Маркиза'» Финальное изображение Lore-marquis.png en:Marquis/Lore __FORCETOC__ Категория:Путь героев